Thanks for Dinner
by candylyn
Summary: A friend,accidently, helps another tell the man she loves how she feels. please review
1. Default Chapter Title

I don't own the X-Men, I don't own the song used in this piece and I have not made any money off of either the song or the X-Men, nor do I intend to.  
  
"(Everything I Do), I Do It For You" was written by Bryan Adams, Michael Kamen, RJ Lange  
1991 Out of Pocket Productions. The version of this song I am using appears on Brandy's "Never Say Never" CD track 16, just in case you want to hum along.  
Italics = singing  
  
Thanks For Dinner: The Him As A Muse  
  
They'd been friends and roommated for less than a year, but Amandra and Jubilee were like sisters. They wore each other clothes, styled each others hair, got on each other's last nerve. Right now, though, Amandra fears that the depression that has set into her best friend's heart may ruin a perfect summer.  
"Mornin' Mrs.Summers," Amandra bounced in the kitchen like a warm beam of sunshine with her personal rain cloud in tow. Jubilee.  
"Jean, Mandy, just call me Jean," Jean liked the fact that Amandra was always polite but 'Mrs. Summers' sounded so old.  
"Sorry," she said peeking over Jean's shoulder to see what she was cooking,"hey J, Mrs. Summ...opps, Jean is makin' pancakes." Amandra yelled over to where she'd last saw her friend. Jubilee was gone, vanished. She looked around the kitchen, finally she peered out the window, her friend was almost running away form the kitchen.  
"What's wrong with Jubilee, she's been in a funk since she got here Friday," Jean asked flipping a pancake in the air?  
"Him," Amandra muttered.  
"Him...Logan," Jean returned?  
"Yes and please don't say Him's name around her."  
"His name.."  
"No Him, I can only bring him up if I call him Him. Logan, Wolverine, Wolvie, 'his' even she looks at me like she's ready to kill me."  
"I hope she doesn't let this ruin her first college summer vacation."  
"Jean, it wouldn't surprise me if it did," with those bitter words Amandra left out of the kitchen via the back door and headed down to where she knew Jubilee would be, the pond.  
Jean watched the young woman pass the window in the kitchen, praying a silent prayer Jean hoped that Amandra could find some way to snap Jubilee's mind out of the dark place it was.   
Logan had taken off again, no word where he was going or when he'd be back and he promised to be here when Jubilee came up this week. The girls had planed a world wind driving tour from New York to Florida. Jean couldn't imagine why Logan would promise, one night, to here for the little Firecracker when she visited and then take off the morning after the call.  
Just another let down for Jubilee handed to her by Logan.  
"Hey Jeannie," correction, another surprise for Jubilee handed to her by Logan.  
He was dirty, smelled like whiskey and looked like hell, but he'd made it.  
"Hey, Dirtnap, wha'cha doin'," Amandra ran a slinder hand through Jubilee's onyx silk hair.  
"Go away," Jubilee returned in tears.  
"You plan on hanging here on this pier, at this pond all day or just until you fall in?"  
Jubilee looked up, the poor girl's heart was broken. Blue eyes lost in a sea of red drummed up by endless crying, her face was a pale white and she trimbled alittle. Amandra took her friend into her arms and rocked back and forth, humming.  
"What's sniffle that..." Jubilee asked with her face buried in Amandra shoulder?  
"What the song," Jubilee nodded," 'Everything I do', I play it all the time around the apartment."  
"Oh, I wish sniffle, sniffle I could sing."  
"You can, I have heard you in the shower."  
"No I can't."  
"Sit up, I'll teach you, you just need to find your key that's all." Amandra wiped away her tears and smiled brightly at her friend.   
  
Back at the house...  
"You said they went down to the pond," Logan barked the questioned to Jean as he exited out the kitchen door?  
"Yes, about an hour ago" Jean returned," and fix your shirt."  
Logan nodded, he felt so much better. Amazing what a shower could do for a man, or at least for him. He had a world of apologizing to do with his Lil' darlin' though. For some reason he refused to acknowledge he just couldn't be there when she came home.  
"Okay you almost got it," Amandra voice sounded like a kindergarden teacher trying to encourage her students.  
"I told you I can't sing," Jubilee stormed to her feet.  
"Sit down," Amandra yanked her down.  
"You need a muse."  
"A moose, what's a moose..."  
"No stupid a Muse, something to bring the emotion to your voice...sing to, Him..."  
Again Jubilee got up to leave, again Amandra pulled her back down.  
"Just close your eyes and sing to him, I promise if you don't like how you sound I won't make you do this again." Jubilee pondered the offer made her.  
"M'kay, but after this I go to my room, deal."  
"Deal."  
Amandra started a steady beat by clapping her hands. By this time Logan had positioned himself on the opposite side of the boathouse and listened,"Who the hell is Him," he wondered?  
  
Look into my eyeeeescrack  
  
"See, I'm going to my room," she pouted.  
"Jubilee, just think about how much Logan means to you," Jubilee started to protest,"and nothing else." Jubilee's eyes narrowed.  
"AHUMMM," she cleared her throat and closed her eyes. Again Amandra clapped a steady slow beat.  
  
Look into my eyes  
You will see  
What you mean to  
Me  
Search your heart  
Search your soul  
When you find me there  
You'll search no more  
Don't tell me  
It's not worth trying for  
You can't tell me It's not worth   
Dying for  
You know it's true  
Everything I do I do it for   
You  
Look into your heart  
You will find there is nothing left to  
Hide  
Take me as I am  
Take my life  
I would give it all I would  
Scarifice  
Don't tell me it's not worth  
Fighting for  
I can't help it there's   
Nothing  
I want more  
You know it's true  
Everything I do I do it for   
You  
There is no love  
Like your love  
And no other could me more love  
There is no where  
Unless your there  
All the time all the way  
  
Everything I do  
  
You can't tell me  
It's not worth trying for  
Just can't help it  
There's nothing in the world I want more  
Oh, I would fight for you  
Yeah, I'd lie for you  
Walk the wire for you  
Yeah, I'd die for you  
You know it's true  
Everything I do I do it for you......  
Jubilee's voice trailed of with the whistle of a passing wind. Amandra could only stare that her love sick friend, marvelling had she'd perfected the song with the added thought of Logan .  
"Damn Leelee, you got it bad for the guy."  
Logan stood behind the house, tears ran the length of his face. "I love ya too kid." 


	2. Default Chapter Title

DISCLAIMER: none of the x-men are mine, so don't sue me, I don't have any money anyway.  
  
DEDICATED TO MILES, THANKS FOR DINNER, I STILL MISS YA.  
  
PLOT: What's a girl to do when her friends won't admit they love each other? You make them, even if it kills her.  
/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////  
  
THANKS FOR DINNER  
  
Amandra Collins loved it here; Xavier's Institute had it all. A 17th century mansion with beautiful vistas and architecture, the hottest guys on the planet, killer weight room, and a problem she'd been trying to solve for three and a half years now... how to get Logan and Jubilee together?  
  
"Hey, Mandy," Bobby said with a wink.  
  
"Give it up Vanilla Ice, you're not my type," she returned in a frustrated voice. Bobby looked her over one good time. Legs that went on forever made even sexier by those skin tight leather pants she wore, curves that were illegal in all fifty states and Canada, her flawless golden brown complexion reminded him of chocolate and her face, angelic. Right now, that angelic face was telling him volumes, she was up to something!  
  
"Mandy, you okay," he asked trying to sound humble?  
  
"Yeah," she returned,"just uhh... worried about my finals."  
  
*Finals, righhht,* he thought her answer was at best, suspicious. She was too talented of a designer to be worrying about her finals.   
  
"Why worry, your a great designer," he spoke gingerly to her in hopes she'd respond positively to him.  
  
"Drake," nope, no positive response today.  
  
"I know you're up to something," he whispered playfully in her ear. She smiled trying to hold down a laugh, because he was right.  
  
"Look Drake, if I plan on locking the Cajun in the deep freezer again, you'll be the first person I call. Now go away, I'm plottin' here," she whispered back seductively. Bobby's smile was ear to ear. He bounced away with the image of Gambit in the basement freezer. She shock her head and resumed looking out the window.  
  
It was Christmas break, her last Christmas break ever, the thought gave her a chill. Graduation would be in May, all she had do was finish her student collection and find cheap models to walk the runway. Easy.  
  
Upon hearing a light giggle she turned her head in it's direction, Jubilee walked in ,Logan in tow. She was giggling like she'd done something. *Could it be she finally told him?* Her eyebrow rose, her face glowed with hope.  
  
"Hey Mandy, tell ol' Chucklehead here we graduate May first, he don't believe me," Jubilee giggled her way through the sentence, Logan looked at Mandy dumbfounded.  
  
*Nope she didn't tell him.*  
  
Sighing heavily, she streched out like she was yawning, but it was only to hide her disgust,"May first, Logan," she slurred. Again a chill went up her spin at the thought of graduating.  
  
Logan hung his head in disbelief, "You graduatin' for real Kid," he asked almost mournfully?  
  
Jubilee looked at him ,confusion heavy on her face, he should have been happy for her. She sure as hell was proud of herself; three and a half years at New York's prestigious International University of Art and Design was about to make her snap. She'd earned a 3.7 GPA and the teachers helped her to fully develop her usual style from loud, bright California mallrat to ultra modern, high tech 21st century, 20-something chic. Damn him if he wasn't proud of her.  
  
Mandy watched as Logan excused himself and went out the front door. She peered out the reinforced glass from her perch atop a window bench as he passed taking the long way to garage. A moment later, a red jeep roarded down the driveway. Jubilee flopped down on the leather sofa opposite her best friend and pouted like she was thirteen again.  
Mandy shock her head somewhat amused by all of this, "He loves ya, ya know," she said monotonely while drawing her knees against her chest.  
"Yeah," Jubilee said. "Like his little sister, I know."  
"No stupid, her LOVVVVES you," there she'd said it. After three years of locking them in rooms, sending faked notes to get them to meet at romanitic spots and a laundry list of other tricks she'd pulled, finally she said it.  
"Wha'cha say," Jubilee said in a low timid voice?  
"You know, 'God created woman for a man' kind of love," she returned with attitude .  
"Right," at that Jubilee stormed out. Amandra buried her head into her knees and faked like she was crying, her frustration was building.  
*Amandra please come to my Ready Room.* Charles Xavier's sweet voice broke her "sobbing".  
*Sure thing Sir..uhg...Charles.* He'd gotten on her once today about that Sir thing.  
A minute later Amandra pushed opened the door to his office and closed it behind her. With out looking up Charles spoke a soft hello to her. She came over and kissed him on his cheek , somewhat surprising him.   
An hour passed, the two talked about everything from school to personal issues. Charles liked the young woman, she'd come in to his home a guest and now was part of his family. She was human, no powers, no x-factor gene, she wasn't even a mutant gene carrier, but Charles' heart went out to her.   
Jubilee had gone off to college, she came home one weekend and could not stop talking about her orphaned roommate. Charles could feel how it weighted on the child's heart that she could not tell Amandra everything about her life. There was also a fear that radiated off of Jubilee.   
Jubilee's affiliation with the X-men had made her a target for many a psycho; she was terrorified that Amandra would be hurt because of her. At first Jubilee had decided to move out, but Charles came up with a solution that would be less painful. He decided to invite her to a special dinner, it was sneaky, but while there he and Jean could 'test' her to see if it was safe to tell her about them. If it was safe, they would tell her leaving it up to her what she wanted to do from that point on. If not, they'd tell Amandra nothing and Jubilee would move out. Simple enough plan.  
Upon her arrival, the girl charmed the pants off Bobby, they flirted shamelessly all night. She was an excellent storyteller; her life in New York had given her plenty of material. The dinner had been going well, Charles and Jean were trying to scan her mind for ill or malice feelings about mutant when it happenned...   
Logan's head snapped when he caught Hank's scent, a moment later the big blue scientist walked in with a cheerful hello. Amandra's head spun around to see the new arrival and could not stop looking at him. For a long second no one in the room even breathed and her mind was completely unreadable, she continued to stare at Hank. Finally she smiled, muttered something about Cookie Monster and asked Jean to pass her the salt. From that day on she had come to be loved by everyone of the X-Men.  
In the middle of telling Charles about how well her finals really went, she heard a thousand giggles coming from the window behind him. Both of them moved to the window, glancing out, Amandra glowed with a smile. Jubilee was running for life as Logan pitched a snowball towards her. *All was well again in the land of starcrossed lovers too stubborn to.... tell.... each ....other....OPPS!*  
She looked, nervously, over at the Professor who still gazed out the window with a troubled look on his face,"Amandra I know what your thinking and I.."  
"They belong together Charles," she said respectfully but crossed her arms defensively. They had this discussion before, Charles thought Logan only loved Jubilee as a sister. Amandra knew what she saw and no mind reader, not even Charles, could tell her different.  
"You are correct my dear Amandra, they do belong together," he said calmly.  
"I don't care if you think Logan ....They do," Amandra had won, she was confused about how she'd won but she had. Celebrations would be held later in her room.  
"Logan doesn't want her to get hurt, neither do I for that matter, but .."he stopped speaking . Jubilee had fallen into the snow face first, Logan reached down with one hand and scooped her up by her waist. As she was pulled up, she started giggling again. He spun her around looking for any injuries. Taking his index finger, he brushed some snow off her nose. His animal like eyes softened, his crinkled forehead relaxed. He'd messed up and looked the object of his deepest dire in her Nile deep, sapphire blue eyes. They seemed frozen in time for a moment, Amandra crossed her fingers, whispering a prayer. Charles continued to look out the window in silence.  
Logan couldn't break his stare, he wanted to kiss those soft pink lips so badly. What had happened to his calm, his reserve. He had managed to hide his feelings for all these years, managed to runaway from her and those damned blue eyes. Suddenly, he pulled away from her and stormed into house. Jubilee stood there for a long moment, in a blink of an eye, she collapsed to her knees in tears on the snow covered front lawn.  
Amandra had enough, she marched past Xavier running a comforting finger over his shoulder and muttered something about a shot gun wedding. He smiled returning to his desk; it was then that he felt something wrong. She ran down the stairs catching sight of Logan and Jean talking in the foyer.  
"Logan are you okay, you like..." Jean started?  
"I'm fine..." he barked roughly. Waves of whisky assaulted her nose the closer she got to the pair. For a second Jean felt Amandra's rage, not really from hate but frustration. Amandra had half a mind to punch him and Jean knew she would have until Jubilee came in the door.   
"Wha's gonin' on," Jubilee asked no one directly and searched their faces for answers?  
Something outside caught Amandra's eye, someone running across the lawn toward the house. He was bulky like Beast but not blue,.... gold. Logan caught a familiar scent in his nose, Sabertooth. Logan had gone to Harry's to blow off some steam; little did he know that Sabertooth had seen him and followed him home.  
"Ohmygod," Amandra yelled, while reaching for Jubilee! Yanking her friend into the foyer, Amandra slammed the door shut with her body and tried to lock it. She heard a growl and a crash, the beautiful young woman tried to push off the door and run but something was wrong. She heard Jubilee screaming and on the floor there was a pool of blood forming. Sabertooth had punched a hole in the door and started slashing at her. Amandra's chest took most of the hits.   
She fell back into Logan's arms. She was muttering, trying to talk. A rage filled Logan, a hate he'd not felt in a long time. Amandra was a friend and Logan had lost enough friends to this bastard.  
"Get her to Medlab," he looked down at the three shocked women,"NOW!" The ruckus brought Bobby, Remy, and Hank down the stairs.  
"Oh my stars and garters," Hank said no more, the girl's wounds said it all. Bobby couldn't move he'd lapsed into shock at the sight of his bleeding friend.   
Sabertooth broke down the door , "Merry Christmas Runt," the golden demon licked Amandra's blood from his claws and began laughing. Logan rushed forward and before Sabertooth could react, Logan slammed three adamantium claws into the monster's heart, he rotated them 360 degrees then withdrew. Sabertooth raised a weakened claw over Wolverine, Remy threw a charged card into the invader's face. Sabertooth brushed it off and growled; there was an electric humming sound, then the monster dropped to the floor with a howl. Behind him was Scott Summers, he had been driving up when the attack started.Logan walked over to the dazed but breathing Sabertooth. He raised his claws, these wounds would heal, a decapitation would not.   
Having finally shook off the image of amandra, Bobby froze Logan's hand in place. In anger Logan growled at him. Bobby only looked at him, his face read *we don't kill*. Exhailing, Logan broke through the ice and walked away.  
It had been ten minutes since Amandra had saved Jubilee. Hank knew was she was dying, her internal injuries were too serious, she'd lost too much blood.  
Logan entered finding Jubilee holding Amandra's hand. Jean looked over at Wolverine, he nodded, she shock her head. Logan exhailed heavily and walked over to the observation bed, he put a comforting hand on Jubilee's shoulder.  
"She'll be okay Darlin'..."  
"Stop... stop lying to her..." Mandy's voice was weak, but angry," You th...ink I saved her so you could keep....lying to her."  
"Don't talk, Mandy..."Jubilee's eyes filled with tears.  
"Logan you love her...really lov'her. LeeLee, you love'em too. After, ahh...three years ....  
Damn it ....." Her voice trailed off, a sad little tear ran the length of her face, the light in her big hazel eyes dimmed. Her body went limp, she was gone.  
Jubilee deteriated into tears, Logan took her into his arms. His heart broken, but his mind clear for the first time.   
////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////  
It may seem like this had no ending, but it did. Some people come into our lives serve a purpose and leave.  
  
candy 


	3. Default Chapter Title

I don't own the X-Men. I have made no money from writing these stories.   
  
This last chapter takes place after Jubilee's college room mate Amandra Collins has died.   
  
  
  
Thanks For Dinner: The Angels God Will Send  
  
"Jubilee, I know this is sudden and all, I haven't even properly kissed ya," those at Jubilation Lee's graduation party who hadn't yet noticed Logan bending down on one knee surely noticed when he began to speak. "I don't know why..I am an old fool.. I love ya darlin' Will ya..." he pulled a velvet box from his leather jacket. Opening it exposed a one carat solitare that shown brighter than the sun above.   
  
Jubilee stood, bouncing her glances between the box and him. Was he serious? Is this an another dream? Had she fallen and hit her head? Her mind went to a place she'd only recently tucked away, Amandra. "When he asks don't have him waiting to long, he might change his mind," her dead best friend's words rang through her mind clearing her shock away.  
  
"YES,YES," Logan scooped her up in his arms. Nobody was still quit sure what had happened yet, they saw this coming just not this fast. A slow round of applaudes, whistles, and gasps grew out the crowd of well wishers as the facts sunk in. Jubilee and Wolverine were finally going to be happy.  
  
///////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////   
  
  
"What do mean, attracked," Jean's voice trembled as Scott relied to her the news that the house had been blown to splinters. Jubilee was two seconds from walking the isle and they were being attacked. Jean stood at the back of the Graymalkin First Baptist Church in a long yellow silk dress, her hair pined up with a swirl of red curls sweetly framing her face. This could not be happening, not today. This wedding was a hard fought victory that took many years and the death of a close friend, Jean was speechless.  
  
Scott made his way to the front of the church in his morning tux, Nightcrawler's surprise was clear on his face, Scott and Jean were to be the last ones down the isle, before Charles and Jubilee . Logan knew something was wrong, he was too happy. Something always goes wrong when he was too happy.  
  
"Gentlemen we have a problem," he spoke softly to Nightcrawler and Logan. Nightcrawler smoothed his preistly rob and thumped his antique bible with a nervous thumb. Logan only hung his head, after all that had happened he figured something like this would pop up.  
  
"Who is it, please say Sabertooth,"Logan looked ready to get it on. He owed that bastard for gutting Amandra.   
  
"No, it's the Shi'ar." Scott's voice was sturn. The Shi'ar were suppose to be friends, what in the hell was Lilandra thinking? Charles's fear had come true, Lilandra had caved in to her people demands. The Shi'ar were a warrior race of people who only could respect a victorious and loyal leader. Lilandra had been opposed to attacking and claiming the Earth until Deathbird's challenge. Deathbird started a campaign to remove the queen, by throwing Earth's conquest in the ring. The people demanded the planet, Lilandra had to make a decision between her thrown and Earth. It would seem she has made her choice.  
  
Charles' heart was burdened as he watched the bride-to-be castaway her lace wedding dress and suit up for battle. Somehow, Jubilee had known that her day would not go off without a hitch. "I'm sorry my Child," Charles apologized.  
  
"For what, we're X-Men, this stuff happens everyday," Jubilee was hurt but hiding it well. * The Shi'ar, God help us* she thought.  
  
The guest had been relocated to the basement, and the full company of the X-men, Generation X, X-Factor, X-Force, S.H.I.E.L.D., Alpha Flight, Spiderman and Blade prepared for battle. They flung open the church doors and watched as three fleets of Shi'ar battlecruisers approached. Wolverine looked over at his battle ready Bride and again thought *She deserves better then this.*  
  
*That's simple foolishness* A voice filled the whole church. Everyone looked around fearing that the Shi'ar had already infiltrated the church, but there was no one. When they turned their attention back outside, what could only be discribed as six lumincent balls floated above the building. "Get ready," Scott ordered assuming the lights were weaponry. To the surprise of the warriors, the lights began to grow and fan out. Two light stood at the front of the church doors, another couple stood at the front corners and the last pair flew to the back of the church.  
  
The Shi'ar ships quickly appoarched there positions and just as sudden as the lights had appeared they blinked and were replaced by what looked like...Angels. Their wings so brilliant, at first, the feathery expands were all anyone could see of the heavenly creatures. One of them, who had stood with it's back to the door stepped forward and silently lifted a copper toned hand above it's head, it's hand balled in a fist.   
  
The ships were so close, Wolverine could smell the pilots. Logan began to charge, an irridescent arm blocked his path. He looked the winged creature in her painfully bright face,"Magik...." His eyes could not believe what he saw. He backed away, rejoining his bride and took her in his arms.  
  
The angel that had stepped forward, unballed it's fist, flattening it's palm against the sky, the Shi'ar ships haulted. The group was mystified, sighs and gasps escaped their shocked faces. The Angels that had moved to the back of the church returned to the front and stood behind the lead Angel. They still, were to bright to look at directly.  
  
"This day was ordained by a power greater than even the mighty Shi'ar, how dare you cross His will." The angel kissed it's hand and blew it to the Shi'ar who vanished into thin air.  
  
Jubilee's face was red with tears of joy as the lead angel turned, Jubilee ran to her friend's arms, Amandra. "Mandy, Oh my God..."  
  
Amandra wrapped her illuminated wings around her friend and allowed a silver tear to slide down her face. Everyone backed into the church, looking for a place to faint. Jubilee and Logan re-entered the church lead by Amandra and stood before the alter . "Nightcrawler," Amandra said like her voice was liquid quicksilver,"I believe this is a wedding, before our God and blessed by him." Nightcrawler only marvelled at the winged creature's splinder.  
  
The other five angels reamained motionless in the back. "Did you really think that after all the two of you have been through to get to this day, He would fail you," She slide a soft hand gently across Jubilee's redened face.  
  
"He took you," Jubilee whispered.  
  
"Because my job was done, and my new one brings me so much joy and glory for Him. I was sent to protect you and to give you this..." Amandra opened her hand and exposed a giggling ball of light, kissing it caused the light divided into two and entered both Logan and Jubilee's bodies, vanishing. Amandra backed away and two more angels approached Jubilee and Logan. Jubilee's mother smiled with silver tears running the length of her face, Dr.Lee only nodded his answer to the question Jubilee's trembling mouth could not ask. They backed away before Jubilee's extended hand could steal a touch of them. Finally, Magik and the last two angels came forward with smiles. Jubilee looked at the two angels she didn't know and then at Amandra, "Your folks," Jubilee's voice jerked with tears?  
  
"Yes," Amandra responded. Turning the angels began to walk for the doors. Amandra stopped at the fifth row. Bobby Drake sat there with tears in his handsome blue eyes, he had cared about the, now, angel so much this pain was more thn he could bare. She was leaving him again and he still hadn't told her, told her how he felt.  
  
She placed an illuminated hand under his chin and raised his pained eyes to her glorious ones,"I will be waiting for you Bobby, be good." She turned, all six Angels started what looked like a slow motion run and extended fourteen foot wide wings and flew through the walls of the church.   
  
A silvery dust fell from the ceiling, Logan's uniforn disappeared and only his tux remained. All the X-Men were back in their Sunday best, except Jubilee, who stood dumbfounded in her uniform. Her face still swollen and red with tears. Finally, a light shown down on her. As it disappated, she stood in a silk fitted gown, the train went the length of the church, real diamonds made up the the thin straps and followed around the scooped neckline. Her hair was in a dramatic bun with diamonds and flowers adorning it and her diamond strappy shoes were the most comfortable things she'd ever had on her feet. The church had been transformed from elegant to heavenly.   
  
That night, they made love, for the first time, ever. They made a life, a life promised them in Amandra's gift. God will send angels, if they didn't know that before they knew it when their daughter Amandra Logan was born. 


End file.
